thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Matthew Holt (VLA)
Matthew Holt is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in Voltron: Legendary Apocalypse, and the protagonist of "Alone With Each Other". He is the older brother of Katie Holt. He attended the Galaxy Garrison as a cadet until he graduated, and joined his father and Takashi Shirogane on a mission to Pluto's moon, Kerberos. Pre-Apocalypse Prescott, Arizona Nothing is known about Matt's life prior to the outbreak, other than he grew up in his hometown of Prescott, Arizona, and lived with his family. The Galaxy Garrison Matt is a graduating cadet from the Garrison, and was part of the Kerberos Mission. He was able to get into the academy due to his very advanced intelligence. On the Kerberos mission, he, his father, and Shiro all were abandoned in space for nearly a year due to errors made on Earth. They had plenty of rations to stay alive for a decent amount of time. Eventually, with the help of his younger sister, Katie, she repeatedly snuck into the Garrison, uncovering what they had been trying to hide. Due to her actions, Matt, Sam, and Shiro were able to do what was needed to get them back to Earth and back to the safeties of their families. Season 1 "The Rise of Walkers" Matt first appears in a flashback to the day of the outbreak, he talks over the phone with his sister, Pidge, until suddenly his end begins cutting out, and the city he's in begins experiencing the fall into the apocalypse. His end cuts out completely and Pidge is left wondering the fate of her brother. In another flashback, two and a half years before the apocalypse, the Holt family sits around their dinner table for the final time before Matt and Sam go on their mission to Kerberos. Matt and Sam reassure Pidge that one day she'll be able to do something like this one day. "Hold Me Close" Pidge has a dream that flashes back to the time when Matt was preparing for his launch to Kerberos with his father and Shiro. Matt and Pidge talk for a short while, with Matt revealing that the Garrison fixed his eyesight. He gives Pidge his glasses as a token of his to keep him in her thoughts while he's in space. "Lose Yourself" TBA "Bittersweet" TBA Post Apocalypse Season 1 "Blast From the Past" Matt appears in a photograph of him and Pidge together, as Pidge packs things from her house to take with her. "Monsters" Matt appears briefly as a hallucination when Pidge begins to panic, remembering the man she killed. His image calls out to her, and she goes to hug him, when she snaps out of it and realizes it was only a walker and Matt was never really there. "Bittersweet" At the Garrison, Ellen sadly informs Pidge that both Matt and Sam died prior to the group's arrival there. "Dreams and Lies" TBA "The Good, The Bad, and The Evil" TBA "Whirlwind" TBA "Quiet Screams" TBA "Fade Away" TBA Killed Victims This list shows the victims Matthew has killed: * Colin Edwards (Zombified) * Numerous unnamed Galaxy Garrison residents (Zombified) * Numerous counts of zombies Appearances Voltron: Legendary Apocalypse Webisodes Trivia * Matt and Sam are the only characters to start the series with an unknown status. * "Mad World" is the first episode Matt does not appear in. * Despite Matt only having appeared in flashbacks and dreams, Blake Anderson is credited as a series regular. ** Finally, as of "Dreams and Lies", Matt makes his first appearance in the present day timeline. * On October 19, 2019, RatthewHolt confirmed that Matt will be getting a webisode centered around him and his disappearance and his "death" as well. Category:Crossover Category:VLA Characters Category:Galaxy Garrison Survivors (VLA) Category:Series Regular Category:Series Regular (VLA) Category:Main Characters (VLAW) Category:Protagonists (VLAW)